Ilusión rota
by Aline S.V
Summary: El creyó durante mucho tiempo que estaba en el lado correcto de la balanza, ahora se daba cuenta... que lo que alguna vez creyó correcto era una simple ilusión.


**Ilusión rota**

**by **

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter son de propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Su orgullo siempre había sido ser un <em>sangre pura<em>, heredero de una antigua y prestigiosa familia relacionada con los magos más ilustres que hubiesen existido, sus padres le repetían con cierto dejo de soberbia, que ahora sólo recién lograba percibir, que siempre debía mantener su barbilla en alto y el prestigio de su apellido por sobre todo.

Era un Malfoy, único heredero de una fortuna indiscutible, de limpio linaje y de un repudio absoluto a todo lo que tuviese que ver con los indignos hijos de muggles.

Él creía que estaba en lo correcto cuando se burlaba de ellos, de los _mestizos_ ilusos y los asquerosos _sangre sucia_, sus padres habían asentado esa semilla en su alma y aquello había moldeado su carácter, por eso jamás dudó en que las causas del Innombrable eran las correctas. Un hombre que le causaba admiración, un hombre al que su padre le rendía pleitesía, el único que hacía que Lucius Malfoy se hincara y bajara la cabeza.

Nunca midió el peso de lo que implicaba ser parte de aquello que creía que era lo correcto, hasta que vio la tortura a la que eran sometidos aquellos que estaban en contra de su ideología, hasta que sintió en carne propia el horror de ver amenazada de muerte a su familia y la locura en los ojos del que creyó su amigo…

Se equivocó, y ahora sus padres y él estaban ahí. Sentados. Esperando ser trasladados para un futuro juicio. Azkaban parecía algo tan cercano ahora.

Las celdas frías de la prisión y verse rodeados de asesinos lunáticos le provocaba escalofríos.

La puerta de la mazmorra en que se encontraban rechinó.

Sus ojos, cuyos párpados estaban caídos del cansancio y que se enmarcaban en unas profundas ojeras, se dirigieron automáticamente a ella. Su madre dejó escapar un jadeo, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

Su padre, en cambio, se levantó. Pero ahora su desplante era una sombra del que fue. Él estaba cansado también.

Él único regocijo, lo único que lo calmaba, era saber que estaban juntos.

―Lucius Malfoy―la voz grave del hombre que había entrado a su celda transitoria hizo eco en la antigua aula.

―Kingsley―apenas fue un hilo de voz con el que respondió.

¿Qué podían hacer ahora que habían sido despojados de sus varitas? No mucho en realidad.

―Los escoltaremos hasta su casa―pronunció sin titubeos―pero sus varitas no serán devueltas todavía, creemos que es necesario un pequeño escarmiento por sus acciones.

― ¿Qué ha dicho? ―su madre dejó escapar un sollozo después de decirlo.

Él estaba helado. ¿Cómo era posible?

―Lo dicho―dijo―son libres para volver a casa.

Su madre estalló en llanto y lo abrazó de una manera asfixiante. Su padre, en cambio, más pálido que nunca, pronunció la simple pregunta que él quería plantear:

― ¿Por qué?

Kingsley sonrió, sus dientes blancos eran un contraste absoluto de su piel oscura.

―El señor Potter dijo que le habían salvado la vida en el momento preciso―no sabía cómo reaccionar―y comentó algo de haber sido obligados a actuar por una amenaza de muerte inminente―entonces él meneó la cabeza―claro que eso no quita que vayan a juicio y mientras el proceso dure, estarán siendo vigilados por _Aurores_ a toda hora y la utilización de magia será algo a lo que deberán acostumbrarse por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado.

Con su madre llorando sobre su hombro, su padre sentado en la primera silla que encontró y él en estado de estupefacción, Kingsley se retiró, dejando a sus carceleros la tarea de escoltarlos a las afueras de Hogwarts.

Afuera el bullicio era gigantesco, familias enteras volvían a reunirse, no necesariamente de una manera placentera, muchos lloraban la muerte de sus hijos, hermanos, incluso padres. Los cuerpos iban siendo sacados uno por uno en camillas. Muchas miradas se voltearon hacia su persona, vio el odio reflejado en esos ojos dolidos. Los apuntaban con el dedo, les gritaban.

Ahora sabía lo que habían sentido los perseguidos y asesinados. Ahora sabía lo que era estar en el lado denigrado.

Y entre el mar de insultos, gritos y llantos, logró ver al que había sido su némesis durante años. Harry Potter estaba junto a sus inseparables amigos y los Weasley. Entonces vio las bajas del círculo de aquél que había hablado a su favor.

Y él todavía tenía a los suyos…

Entonces, como un imán, Potter levantó la vista y lo miró fijo. Pronunció algo a sus amigos y se acercó entre el gentío.

―Muévanse―escuchó a uno de los _Aurores_ que los escoltaba.

Entonces él volvió a marchar, lentamente, escuchando el repudio de la gente. ¿Eran acaso los únicos que no habían logrado escapar o eran los últimos en abandonar los terrenos? Al estar encerrados… el mundo parecía haber desaparecido por el tiempo que duró su cautiverio.

―Malfoy―escuchó que pronunciaban. Potter se había acercado a los _Aurores_ y caminaba a su lado con la vista fija al frente―hablé con Kingsley. Testificaré a su favor en el juicio.

― ¿Por qué? ―fue él el que le quitó la palabra de la boca a su padre esta vez.

―Porque tu madre pudo haberme entregado, pero guardó silencio―dijo sin mayores preámbulos―y porque vi en lo que te convertiste por el miedo que le tenías a Tom Riddle.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Nunca había nacido entre ellos mucha cordialidad. No, hasta este momento… ¿o era compasión?

―Buen viaje a casa―dijo luego, como si estuviera cansado. Bueno, él no se veía repuesto del todo.

Potter se alejó después de dirigirles unas cuantas palabras a sus custodios. Él lo siguió con la vista hasta que su cuello no pudo doblarse para seguir mirando atrás. Y entonces, las voces que se habían apagado de repente, cuando Potter estaba allí, volvieron con fuerza.

Y mientras cruzaban las puertas de Hogwarts, mientras veía la destrucción de la batalla, él supo que todo en lo que había estado involucrado los últimos dos años no había valido la pena y que ahora debía vivir con el peso de haber elegido mal, aunque con la esperanza de no cometer un error así de nuevo en el futuro.

* * *

><p>Atacaso de hace unos minutos. Oneshot de 1.017 palabras.<p> 


End file.
